Shine On
This page is for the box set. For the song, see Shine On You Crazy Diamond ---- Title: Shine On Artist: Pink Floyd Released: November 24, 1992 Total Length: 380:16 Label: EMI (UK), Columbia (US) Shine On is a nine CD box set. The eight albums included in this box set are: * ''A Saucerful Of Secrets'''' '' * ''Meddle'''' '' * ''The Dark Side Of The Moon'''' '' * ''Wish You Were Here'''' '' * ''Animals'''' '' * ''The Wall'''' (Double Album) '' * ''A Momentary Lapse Of Reason'''' '' * ''The Early Singles'''' '' Track Listing ''Disc One: - [[A Saucerful Of Secrets|''A Saucerful Of Secrets]] # ''Let There Be More Light'''' – 5:38 '' # ''Remember A Day'''' – 4:33 '' # ''Set The Controls For The Heart Of The Sun'''' – 5:28 '' # ''Corporal Clegg'''' – 4:13 '' # ''A Saucerful Of Secrets'''' – 11:52 '' # ''See-Saw'''' – 4:36 '' # ''Jugband Blues'''' – 3:00 '' ''Disc Two: - [[Meddle|''Meddle]] # ''One Of These Days'''' – 5:57 '' # ''A Pillow Of Winds'''' – 5:10 '' # ''Fearless'''' – 6:08 '' # ''San Tropez'''' – 3:43 '' # ''Seamus'''' – 2:16 '' # ''Echoes'''' – 23:30 '' ''Disc Three: - [[The Dark Side Of The Moon|''The Dark Side Of The Moon]] # ''Speak To Me'''' - 1:30 '' # ''Breathe'''' - 2:43 '' # ''On The Run'''' - 3:30 '' # ''Time''/''[[Breathe (Reprise)|''Breathe (Reprise)]]'' - 6:53 '' # ''The Great Gig In The Sky'''' - 4:15 '' # ''Money'''' - 6:30 '' # ''Us And Them'''' - 7:34 '' # ''Any Color You Like'''' - 3:25 '' # ''Brain Damage'''' - 3:50 '' # ''Eclipse'''' - 2:06 '' ''Disc Four: - [[Wish You Were Here|''Wish You Were Here]] # Shine On You Crazy Diamond (Pts. I-V)' – 13:30 '' # ''Welcome To The Machine'''' – 7:31 '' # ''Have A Cigar'''' – 5:08 '' # [[Wish You Were Here (The Song)|''Wish You Were Here (The Song)]] – 5:40 '' # ''Shine On You Crazy Diamond (Pts. VI-IX) – 12:31 '' ''Disc Five: - [[Animals|''Animals]] # ''Pigs On The Wing 1 – 1:24 '' # ''Dogs'''' – 17:06 '' # [[Pigs (3 Different Ones)|''Pigs (3 Different Ones)]] – 11:28 '' # ''Sheep'''' – 10:21 '' # ''Pigs On The Wing 2 – 1:27 ''' ''Disc Six: - ''[[The Wall#Disc One|''The Wall: Disc 1]] # [[In The Flesh?|''In The Flesh?]] – 3:16 '' # ''The Thin Ice'''' – 2:27 '' # [[Another Brick In The Wall (Part I)|''Another Brick In The Wall (Part I)]] – 3:21 '' # ''The Happiest Days Of Our Lives'''' – 1:46 '' # [[Another Brick In The Wall (Part II)|''Another Brick In The Wall (Part II)]] – 4:00 '' # ''Mother'''' – 5:36 '' # ''Goodbye Blue Sky'''' – 2:45 '' # ''Empty Spaces'''' – 2:10 '' # ''Young Lust'''' – 3:25 '' # ''One Of My Turns'''' – 3:35 '' # ''Don't Leave Me Now'''' – 4:16 '' # [[Another Brick In The Wall (Part III)|''Another Brick In The Wall (Part III)]] – 1:14 '' # ''Goodbye Cruel World'''' – 1:13 '' ''Disc Seven: - [[The Wall#Disc Two|''The Wall: Disc 2]] # ''Hey You'''' – 4:40 '' # [[Is There Anybody Out There?|''Is There Anybody Out There?]] – 2:44 '' # ''Nobody Home'''' – 3:26 '' # ''Vera'''' – 1:35 '' # ''Bring The Boys Back Home'''' – 1:21 '' # ''Comfortably Numb'''' – 6:24 '' # ''The Show Must Go On'''' – 1:36 '' # ''In The Flesh'''' – 4:13 '' # ''Run Like Hell'''' – 4:19 '' # ''Waiting For The Worms'''' – 4:04 '' # ''Stop'''' – 0:30 '' # ''The Trial'''' – 5:13 '' # ''Outside The Wall'''' – 1:41 '' ''Disc Eight: - [[A Momentary Lapse Of Reason|''A Momentary Lapse Of Reason]] # ''Signs Of Life'''' – 4:24 '' # ''Learning To Fly'''' – 4:53 '' # ''The Dogs Of War'''' – 6:05 '' # ''One Slip'''' – 5:10 '' # ''On The Turning Away'''' – 5:42 '' # (A) ''[[Yet Another Movie|''Yet Another Movie]], (B) ''[[Round And Around|''Round And Around]]'' – 7:28 '' # [[A New Machine (Part 1)|''A New Machine (Part 1)]] – 1:46 '' # ''Terminal Frost'''' – 6:17 '' # [[A New Machine (Part 2)|''A New Machine (Part 2)]] – 0:38 '' # ''Sorrow'''' – 8:46 '' ''Disc Nine: - [[The Early Singles|''The Early Singles]] # ''Arnold Layne'''' – 2:57 '' # ''Candy And A Currant Bun'''' – 2:47 '' #*''1-2 released as a [[Arnold Layne (Single)|''single]]'' on March 11, 1967 '' # ''See Emily Play'''' – 2:54 '' # ''The Scarecrow'''' – 2:10 '' #*''3-4 released as a [[See Emily Play (Single)|''single]]'' on June 17, 1967 '' # ''Apples And Oranges'''' – 3:08 '' # ''Paint Box'''' – 3:47 '' #*''5-6 released as a [[Apples And Oranges (Single)|''single]]'' on November 18, 1967 '' # ''It Would Be So Nice'''' – 3:46 '' # ''Julia Dream'''' – 2:35 '' #*''7-8 released as a [[It Would Be So Nice (Single)|''single]]'' on April 13, 1968 '' # ''Point Me At The Sky'''' – 3:35 '' # ''Careful With That Axe, Eugene'''' – 5:44 '' #*''9-10 released as a [[Point Me At The Sky (Single)|''single]]'' on December 7, 1968 '' Category:Compilations